Neo Zeon
Neo Zeon eventually known as The Zenora Empire is a term given to three separate armed organizations involving forces from the old Principality of Zeon, whom unknown to the forces in hiding that the old Principality of Zeon was still in power. These organizations were established at three different times in the Universal Century continuity, once just after the defeat of the Titans, another formed six years after the defeat of the first Neo Zeon movement and three years after the second Neo Zeon movement. Neo Zeon would never discover the Principality of Zeon's continuous existence until UC.96, where they would eventually dissolve into the Zenora Empire that same year. History 'Founding' 'The First Neo Zeon' : Several more years passed as the Titans reigned with brute force. In U.C. 0088, the Titans were defeated by the AEUG. Axis Zeon (or simply Axis) were remnant members of the Principality of Zeon who, for various reasons, retreated to the giant asteroid Axis, at the end of the One Year War. Most members of this group seek to forcibly re-establish the Principality of Zeon. They were led by Haman Karn, who was chosen to rule over the Principality supporters, until Mineva Lao Zabi, remaining survivor of the Zabi family, became old enough to do so on her own. However, Mineva was merely Haman's puppet and tool to establish her right to lead. Axis returned to the Earth Sphere on October 12, U.C. 0087, during the height of the Earth Federation's civil war, the Gryps Conflict. Both the Titans and the AEUG were eager to ally with the Axis fleet, thus virtually doubling their fleet. The AEUG was the first group to open negotiations with Axis, but failed as Haman chose to side with the Titans. Later, the AEUG secretly opened a second round of negotiations, where Haman agreed to assist them against the Titans. In truth, Haman's goal was to play the Titans and the AEUG against each other, so that whichever side emerged victorious would be sufficiently weakened, allowing her forces to overcome them and seize control of the Earth sphere. For the next year or so, the bulk of the Earth Federation's military fought the newly created Neo Zeon army, led by the former anti-Titans group, Karaba and surviving members of the AEUG from the Gryps Conflict, as a group of young civilians from the Shangri-La colony, lead by Judau Ashta, joined the Argama's crew, becoming the pilots of the AEUG's new MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam , which struck a severe blow on Neo Zeon's forces. Despite this, many inside the Federation government chose to appease Haman, even after Haman dropped a colony in Dublin, as a show of Neo Zeon's strength and having their forces prevent all civilian attempts from evacuating to further the act. This caused massive civilian casualties that resulted in the near genocide of Dublin's population, had Karaba not intervened and rescued some of the civilians with the Audhumla before the Colony hit while the AEUG held off Haman's forces. Haman's movement, however, didn't go as planned, due to the rebellion of Glemy Toto (the self-proclaimed clone of Gihren Zabi), which resulted in a Neo Zeon civil war, thus concluding the first Neo Zeon movement after both had died during the final battle against the AEUG. After the Gryps II Conflict, Horace Highland Rivera, seperated from Axis, later followed by Haman Karn, organizing there own faction known as Axis Zeon, On UC.0094. Despite Haman's death in the first Neo Zeon War, Horace Highland's Stock brought the young girl back from the dead during the events of the Second Neo Zeon War, In UC.0093. The discovery of the Principality of Zeon still being around didn't happen for the 2 until the Zeon Civil War broke out in the fall of UC.0096. It was later discovered that before the Second Neo Zeon War, before Char Aznable became surpreme Leader of Neo Zeon, that a planet known as Eris-7 had been colonized by Neo Zeon In UC.0092, where there military power and strength of arms began to grow so strong that not even the Earth Federation will be able to stand against. 'Second Neo Zeon War' The Second Neo Zeon War (aka Char's Rebellion) was the conflict between the second Neo Zeon faction led by Char Aznable and the Earth Federation Forces task force Londo Bell. Char's ultimate plan was to drop the asteroid Axis onto Earth, thus forcing its inhabitants to move to the space colonies to push humanity's evolution into becoming Newtypes or die in the ensuing nuclear winter. His attempt was stopped by his long-time rival Amuro Ray; however, both pilots were lost during the battle. 'Third Neo Zeon War' The Third Neo Zeon War (or Laplace Conflict) is a series of battles between the Earth Federation and the Neo Zeon faction nicknamed "The Sleeves" during the year UC 0096, three years after the end of the Second Neo Zeon War led by Char Aznable. The conflict revolves around each respectve side's quest to find a mysterious object known as "Laplace's Box", and the battles fought over control of its "key", the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. Although the contents of the box are unknown, the importance of Laplace's Box to both sides is significant since the box is rumored to be capable of destroying the Earth Federation. 'Establishment of the Zenora Empire' In the wake events of the early fall of UC.0096, On October 30th, Neo Zeon had become a military power throughout the years after not engaging any military faction at the present time. With newly constructed Mobile Suits, Newly constructed cruisers, Battleships, Carriers, and several massed produced Mobile Armors, Neo Zeon was now fully Determined to win back there Independence against the Earth Federation and AEUG, in response for two humiliating defeats. However On November 20th, Glen Kox, a new recruit for the Neo Zeon military, later discovered Zaku II's and Rick Dom's roaming around in the dense harshness of Space, back to A Baoa Qu. Surprised and amazed him and his patrols followed them into the ruined Space Fortress where they discover that the Principality Of Zeon was still around, and that the Zabi Family were back in power. Glen's respect for the real Principality of Zeon Deteriorated while hearing one of Gihren's speeches resulting in the Treaty of Granda, and that they will continue to follow the Earth Federation's bidding. Realizing that Zeon has gone soft, Glen and his party return to Eris-7 where they discuss the whereabouts of the Principality of Zeon still being around, but also the whereabouts of them going soft. Outraged, Ernest gave speech of his own to both the people and military units of Neo Zeon, stating that the Principality has gone soft and was willing to work for the enemy against their own kind, signaling them as a threat to there plans of Independence, where by UC 0096, the Zenora Empire was eventually formed, in order to combat the Principality of Zeon, and take over the Zeon cause. 'Notable Figures' *Moses (Left The Axis In UC.0088) *Haman Karn (Left Axis In UC.0091) *Glemy Toto *Mashymre Cello *Chara Soon *Gottn Goh *Elpeo Ple *Hoashi (Left Axis In UC.0089) *Puru Two *Rakan Dahkaran *Illia Pazom 'Mobile Weapons' * AMA-01X Jamru Fin * AMX-003 Gaza-C * AMX-004 Qubeley * AMX-004-2 Qubeley Mark II * AMX-004-3 Qubeley Mark II * AMX-004G Qubeley Mass Production Type * AMX-006 Gaza-D * AMX-008 Ga-Zowmnn * AMX-009 Dreissen * AMX-011 Zaku III * AMX-011S Zaku III Custom * AMX-014 Doven Wolf * AMX-015 Geymalk * AMX-101 Galluss-J * AMX-102 Zssa * AMX-103 Hamma Hamma * AMX-104 R-Jarja * AMX-107 Bawoo * AMX-109 Capule * AMX-117L Gazu-L * AMX-117R Gazu-R * MRX-010 Psyco Gundam Mark II * MS-06F Zaku II * MS-09G Dowadge * MS-14J ReGelg * NRX-044 Asshimar * NZ-000 Quin Mantha * RMS-099B Schuzrum Dias * RMS-106 Hizack * RMS-108 Marasai * RMS-117 Galbaldy β * RMS-119 EWAC Zack "Eye-Zack" * RMS-192M Zaku Mariner 'Ships and support vehicles' * [[Endra-class]] * [[Gwanban-class]] * [[Gwadan-class]] * [[Sadalahn-class]] Trivia Category:Faction